Luxord's new toy
by Kjelfalconer
Summary: Luxord brings a new toy to the table. Just a little one-shot to get me back in practise, and get used to the characters.


Luxord's new toy (Just a little note from me. Sorry about my absence, but my laptop imploded and I lost all my files, and was devoid of laptop for two months. I now have a new pc, but I m afraid my first story will have to be cancelled, as I just can t get back into it. However, I plan on making some Organization 13 fanfics instead. I ll throw up a few shorts to get the hang of the characters, then go into something a bit more substantial, if, of course, you like , on with the show!)

I ve found us all a new game to play! There were audible groans from many members at Luxord s news. It just meant he d found something else to cheat at. Good lord, what is it now? snapped Sa x, not even bothering to look up from his latest report. Why he did them in the den was anyone s guess, although a certain redhead suggested that Xemnas needed the break.  
Risk, the game of world domination. Several pairs of ears perked up at this, and several others began to sidle towards the door. This couldn t end well.  
I ll play. Everyone looked up in surprise to see Xemnas himself volunteering, but then he wasn t accustomed to Luxord s playing style . Zexion smirked behind his book. Suddenly things were looking quite entertaining.  
Well, I can hardly be outdone now, can I? Of course. Marluxia, complete with hair flick, couldn t bear to be left out of dominating, could he?  
I suppose it can t hurt to join... Of course, Saix was clearly only playing because Xemnas was, and Xigbar would be sure to tell him this later.  
This should be amusing. I can spare a few hours for this. Zexion couldn t resist, and this gave him a perfect excuse to watch the entertainment quite closely.  
Any takers for the last seat? Lexaeus, to the amazement of everyone, scooped up the dice Luxord had casually thrown down on the table, and sat down.  
Can t argue with those stakes. Game on.

Zexion zoned out somewhat while Luxord explained the rules, having played before, but did point out that Luxord should probably put the rule book where everyone could see it, as Luxord s grasp of fair play was somewhat tenous. It was generally agreed that Marluxia would be playing as pink, Xemnas as White, Lexaeus as Orange, Saix as blue, Luxord as yellow, and Zexion as Black. His heartless had begun in Twilight Town, and that he was sandwhiched between Saix and Xemnas. This simply wouldn t do, as the two were sure to work together, but he was sure he could use Marluxia on the other side of Xemnas to his advantage.

Luxord won the first dice roll for who went first, until Zexion pointed out he was using a different dice to everyone else, which oddly only had the number 8 on it, so he was forced to re-roll, and the first turn went to Lexaeus.  
He quickly reinforced the side facing Luxord, and attacked wonderland. Amazingly, Luxord s throw was terrible, and Lexaeus moved 5 pieces across without taking damage. Marluxia began to look worried being on the other side of Lexaeus, but Zexion needed him to distract Xemnas. He knew that if he attacked Xemnas, Saix would crush his flank, but Xemnas would likely be less hasty to respond. Conviniently, Saix in Agrabah had a dark corridor to Marluxia in Beast s Castle, so he just needed to get Marluxia to attack Xemnas. After reinforcing, he launched a quick assault on Lexaeus, threatening the flank that faced Marluxia, and causing Lexaeus to reinforce it heavily with his nearby troops. Satisfied that that should be enough enough to deter Marluxia, he ended his turn.

It worked quite neatly, as Marluxia attacked the weaker target of Xemnas, actually taking a small beachhead in hte olympus collesium, but weakening his own dark corridor defences at the same time. Which Saix promptly smashed into. Followed by Xemnas. Luxord s turn was merely a frantic struggle to regain the enterance to wonderland, and Zexion sat back to admire his handiwork.

The next few turns were fairly uneventful, with Marluxia struggling in the face of the combined onslaught, and Lexaeus keeping Luxord quite busy, so Zexion launched a few raids against Saix s flank, drawing his troops to the front lines. Lexaeus was making quite a bit of headway into Wonderland, when he suddenly launched an attack out of the blue on Twilight town. Having moved a decent portion of hs troops to attack Saix, the defence was weaker than it should have been, and Zexion was quite taken aback. It appeared the most dangerous opponent wasn t who he had thought.

Well then, shall we up the ante? asked Luxord, launching a counter against Lexaeus. It failed, and Marluxia sniggered at him. You ve no room to talk with that hand. At least I held my own against two people! You couldn t even handle one! At which point Saix and Xemnas made a combined push and snaffled the last of Marluxia areas.  
Oh, damn. He looked up to see Larxene sniggering at him, which resulting in him chasing her out of the room with his sythe. At this point, Zexion noticed that Xigbar, Roxas and Axel had come to watch, and had popcorn. He launched an assault on Saix territory, neatly removing him from the game. Lexaeus then removed Luxord.

Of course, the loss of Saix made Xemnas position more precarious, abd by unspoken agreement, Zexion and Lexaeus finished him off. They duelled fiercly for nearly an hour, Wonderland swapping hands completley three times.  
...shall we call it a tie? ...I think so. Marluxia almost screamed. All that, and you end it like this? Why did we even bother? Luxord got up. Anyone for twister? They answered in chorus. ...No.

(*wonders where all his good ideas went*) 


End file.
